


summer never ends

by WithYourRhythm



Series: MadaTobi AU's [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ...ish?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Celebrations, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, not betaed we die like tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: Prompts: "MadaTobi, family dinners/ get-togethers, fluff, family feels, no NSFW"
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Itama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Itama & Senju Kawarama, Senju Itama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: MadaTobi AU's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085187
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	summer never ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeacefulDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulDiscord/gifts).



> Written for PeacefulDiscord, for '60 Minutes Fall Challenge' at my Naruto Founders Era Discord server, Hashitiddy. This was really fun to write & the prompts were interesting to work with since I rarely write anything without knifes but here it is!! I really hope you like it ^^
> 
> (Fingers crossed that it's just as fun to read bc I've been feeling a little weary from a short trip for the last few days and I'm worried my writing might've reflected it.)
> 
> Prompts used: "MadaTobi, family dinners/ get-togethers, fluff, family feels, no NSFW". Written in 60 mins, slightly edited to fix mistakes but not betaed.
> 
> Enjoy~

"-and we should get lots of alcohol, barrels of it. You know how Hashirama gets when there isn't enough."

"Okay, and some sweets too. It's a celebration dinner to welcome fall, after all." Kawarama hums thoughtfully, scanning through the notebook in his hand. Tobirama remembers helping him write down a list for this dinner, but it's been more than a week and Kawarama has a habit of losing his books. He isn't sure if that's the list he helped prepare, or if it's just another identical notebook and the notes they worked on already lost.

Itama gasps, "Oh right, sweets! We almost forgot- gods, Kawarama, I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite brother!"

"Well," Tobirama says bemusedly from where he's sitting in front of his desk, glancing towards Itama over the stacks of papers in front of him. "I thought I was your favorite brother."

"You are! He's my favorite little brother, and you're my favorite big brother."

Satisfied with the reply, Tobirama nods and goes back to reviewing the mission report in his hand. His desk is full of them, but for once, none of them need his immediate attention. He distantly notes in his mind to offer his thanks to Touka for helping him take care of everything urgent yesterday- she's the only person Tobirama knows that is actually trying to help him manage an entire village, along with Mito.

If it weren't for the two of them, Tobirama is mostly sure he'd have already killed either Madara or Hashirama by now.

He focuses on the paper in his hand, but before he can finish reading the first paragraph, the study's door is suddenly slammed open, Hashirama's voice possibly loud enough to be heard from the other side of the village. "No!"

Tobirama snaps his attention to him, his hands twitching around the edges of the report. For a moment, he worries that something bad happened, but then his shameless big brother, despite his large frame, throws himself onto Itama to grab their little brother's shoulders tightly with a defeated expression. "Tobirama can't win the 'favorite big brother' title against _me! Itama!"_

The door slowly closes by itself as he shakes Itama, and Tobirama- well, he tries to keep himself from gutting his big brother.

For how long he's been listening in to them, Tobirama doesn't know. What is even worse is that he had been searching for Hashirama for hours, and he had known his big brother was probably hiding all this time to escape his responsibilities, but having this fact thrown at his face like this is...

 _Shameless._ How did he even manage to escape from both Tobirama and Mito, yet appear so suddenly within their study in Senju Estate?

Without missing a beat, Itama gives Hashirama a grin. "Sorry." He says, not sounding sorry at all.

"Come on, Itama… Tobirama? Our _Tobi?_ Best big brother, when I'm _right here?"_ Hashirama despairs, "How is that even _possible?"_

"Well, he doesn't hide all day and leave his part of planning the celebration on us," Kawarama says without a hint of mercy. With his free hand, he points towards Hashirama's desk, stacks of paper decorating its surface. "Which was requested by you, since you love fall and believe it should be celebrated. At least one of our brothers know how to do his job, unlike _you."_

"But- but I was just-!"

He doesn't get to finish spouting out excuses Instead, the door is slammed open one more time. But this time, instead of wanting to commit murder, Tobirama wants to smash his head against a wall the moment he realizes who the unexpected visitor is.

Before he can help it, the words are already out of his mouth. "Why are _you_ here?"

Madara glances around, taking in Hashirama's pained face and the boxes of food and drinks on the ground, as he distractedly throws back a reply, "You were the one who invited me, Senju. Keep your damn claws to yourself."

Pushing himself off of his chair, Tobirama steps around his desk, leaving no barriers between himself and Madara except their sharp words. "You were supposed to come at sunset with Izuna. Get out."

"No way. I didn't have anything important waiting, so like any decent human being, I decided to come early and help out." Then, with a grin, Madara adds, "Not that I expect you to understand. We all know basic human emotions are beyond your ability."

"You-!" Tobirama hisses, feeling his chakra rising up as a powerful wave beneath his skin, and then-

"Hey, hey!" Accompanying Itama's interjection, Hashirama's hand grabs his shoulder. "No need for that, we just had this study renovated…"

Nodding towards Itama, his big brother makes an agreeing noise, squeezing his shoulder. "Yeah, just take a deep breath, Tobi. I'm sure Madara didn't mean to insult you…"

"Tch," Tobirama pushes Hashirama's hand off of his shoulder, glaring at Madara "As if he could've meant to say anything else."

The man gives him a mocking smile in return.

Feeling his blood boil in his veins, Tobirama shakes his head to dismiss any thoughts of violence in his mind and walks to the door Madara is standing in front of. The man doesn't get out of the way, so with satisfaction curling in his chest like a cat settling down in sunlight, Tobirama shoulders him roughly on his way out.

"Tobi! Come on, don't be like this-!"

"Hmph, just let him go. It's not like we need his help to plan a dinner…"

"Good job, big brother… now he's angry at both you and Madara."

"Just leave them to suffer, Kawa."

Ignoring the comments, he quickly steps deeper into the hallway and turns his destination towards his room. Anger is brimming in his chest, as well as irritation, but more than that, he feels… he _feels-_

_Alive._

The small piece of paper, slipped into his hand subtly just before he was out of the room, is still clutched tightly in his fist. The place Madara's fingertips brushed on his palm is burning, and he feels the drowning flood of anger turn into something else, something just as impossible to contain, just as overwhelming- _want._

He wonders what it would be like to turn around and step back into the room to grab Madara, to push that annoying man against a wall and kiss him breathless, to hold his face in his hands and caress his cheek, have him stay next to Tobirama during the celebration of fall's arrival, to light up lanterns with him to make wishes and release them to the sky-

It's barely noon. There are yellow and brown leaves on the ground outside, boxes full of food and drinks and gifts and lanterns still waiting to be unpacked, other guests on their way to get ready and join them in Senju Estate, and yet, Tobirama finds that he can't wait until the dinner is over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr & Twitter as @withyourrhythm & I take requests- check my 'prompt/ship requests' series for more info ^^


End file.
